


4000 Miles for a Beer

by alexcat



Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (2) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony needs a hug and is willing to travel to get it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (2) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879633
Kudos: 33
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Of Elves and Men





	4000 Miles for a Beer

**Author's Note:**

> For STONY Bingo 2020. Round 2 - prompt Hugs

Steve got a message on _the_ phone. All it said was, ‘Munich, 18th, biergarten, noonish’. His heart started pounding and he felt giddy. He didn’t tell Sam or Natasha why, but he did tell them he was going to Munich for the day. They usually shared where they were going and why. 

He arrived at the biergarten he knew half an hour before noon and ordered a beer and a bratwurst. He was eating when he caught sight of Tony. He wore casual clothes, jeans and one of his metal t-shirts. His hair was a little grayer and he had a few more wrinkles than he did the last time Steve saw him – in Siberia. 

He sat down with Steve. “Good beer?” he asked. 

“The best. Brat’s pretty good, too. Want some?”

“Still on New York time. Just had breakfast on the plane.”

Steve nodded and took another bite of his sausage, ignoring the way his heart was slamming inside his chest at the sight of Tony. 

“I – we – it’s been a long time,” Tony finally stammered. 

Steve nodded. “Too long. I’ve missed you.” 

“Yeah, same.” 

“What brings you to Munich?” Steve asked. He had no idea why Tony would fly all the way here from New York, unless they needed him to be Cap in some capacity. But that couldn’t be – he was a fugitive still. 

“You. I came for you.” 

Steve put his food down and looked Tony in the eyes. “Why?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“You can’t sleep?” 

“You know I never slept a lot and even less since the battle of New York and Ultron?”

Steve nodded. He did know. Tony had rambled through the Tower all night when they were there and he slept no more when they’d moved to the upstate facility. When they’d begun sharing a bed as well as having sex, Tony had actually started sleeping more, sometimes all night. Steve had to admit that he slept more, too, in Tony’s embrace. 

“I need to sleep. I need to be close to someone.”

Steve nodded again, unsure of what to say.

“I need you, Cap.”

Steve closed his eyes. 

“I need you in my arms again. I need your warmth,” Tony continued. 

Steve still had no idea what to say. 

“Can we – just this once – pretend that none of the past year has happened?”

Tony’s words made Steve feel guilty. He should be apologizing to Tony, begging his forgiveness. Instead, Tony was asking him to – to what?

“What exactly do you mean, Tony?” 

“I booked a room. Come with me. I want -”

“Sex?” Steve interrupted. 

“That, too, but I want to feel your arms around me. I want to hug you and have you hug me back, tell me everything is all right.” 

“But is it?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t know, but we have to start somewhere.” 

Steve moved his chair back and stood. Tony looked panicked until Steve opened his arms. “Come here.” Steve took him into his arms in a bearhug, lifting him off the ground as he buried his face in Tony’s neck, inhaling his scent, kissing his skin, reveling in the feel of him. 

Steve lifted his head and looked down into Tony’s eyes. He kissed his lips, a kiss full of longing, a kiss that felt like a last kiss almost. They had hugged and kissed so long that people were starting to stare. Steve didn’t care, but he certainly didn’t need them to be recognized. 

“Did you say you have a room?” he asked. 

Tony nodded and they left. 

Over at another table, unnoticed by either man, were Natasha and Sam. “You owe me twenty bucks,” Natasha said. 

“How did you know?”

“I’ve known him a long time. He only gets sneaky when it has to do with Stark.” 

“Unlike you. You’re always sneaky,” Sam told her with a laugh.

“Shall we go to our room while Steve’s off shagging Stark?” she arched an eyebrow and gave him a saucy grin. “We can sneak around a little, too.”

Sam grinned and put his hand over hers. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
